The Doctor Discovers Roller Skating
by Hubert24601
Summary: Sequel to The Doctor Discovers MSN MESSENGER. Hmm... I wonder how he'll fare on Roller Skates? xD. 10Rose
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor Discovers Roller Skating

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I'm trying really hard to make this as funny as DDMSN, but maybe I should try really hard to stop trying. It probably will be funny anyway.

This is the sequel to The Doctor Discovers MSN MESSENGER, set approx. one week later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Part One

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor hummed happily out loud as he busied himself at the kitchen counter in the TARDIS, making some tea. He glanced at the microwave, which displayed earth time for his companion. It displayed it in Gallifreyan for him. 9:59 a.m.. He didn't expect his companion to make her appearance in the kitchen until 10:00 a.m.. Suddenly the clock chimed the hour and in shuffled a bleary eyed Rose, true to habit. She was still dressed in her pyjamas – a fact that the Doctor thought was adorable – and had on a dark blue bathrobe he remembered getting her one Christmas.

He whistled cheerfully, still bundling about the kitchen, the kettle singing merrily behind him on the marble counter. "Morning."

"Morning…" Rose replied, watching him for a long moment walk around. The Doctor grinned as if to say he knew what she was thinking. He walked over to where she stood and gently wrapped his arms around hers, leaning down to gently kiss her good morning. "That's so much better," she murmured happily, shifting all of her weight onto him. The Doctor smiled, just absorbing it in return.

"How was your talk with Jack last night?" He briefly kissed his girlfriend again before she could answer. The kettle went off and the Doctor moved away to grab the two mugs he had set out and a teapot.

"We must have gone over everything and anything last night," replied Rose, smiling ruefully. The Doctor smiled back in understanding, the warmth and love he felt for her clearly shining in his Bambi-brown eyes. Rose shivered at the pleasure that shot through her like lightning – this man was in love and didn't care who knew it.

The Doctor went back to wiping up the mess he had made, considering what Rose had just said. The midnight and sometimes earlier MSN talks with Captain Jack had begun a little more than a week ago. Rose had invited him to talk to Jack as well, but the Doctor had refused after the fourth night. Rose was more than willing to spend a few hours talking to Jack – even if it did leave her exhausted afterwards.

"He misses you." Rose stood leaning on one leg, watching him as he cleaned. The Doctor's smile quickly fell as he glanced back up at her with raised eyebrows and a frown.

"You told him." It wasn't a question.

"Doctor," explained Rose with a sigh, "What choice had I? I didn't want to think of the Old Old Doctor and he even mentioned your nose and ears!"

The Doctor straightened and walked over to her quickly, taking her arms in his hands and squeezing them gently. "I didn't mean it like that. I understand. Completely. But I am still your Old Old Doctor," he replied softly, reaching up to cup her cheek under the gentle fluff of golden hair.

"I know," Rose whispered, reaching up to lightly stroke his cheek. He stilled, letting her feel his skin – it felt wonderful to feel her soft and tender hand on his face.

The term "Old Old Doctor" had been another of Rose's habits – ever since she had realized that he hadn't changed – much – and that his feelings for her hadn't either – if anything, they had intensified. She still missed the glow of her Old Old Doctor's eyes, she still missed the sturdy, brick like frame that swallowed her with his hugs and she still missed the Doctor she had first fallen in love with.

"Let's skip the tea," suggested the Doctor against her hair as he suddenly pulled her in for a hug.

"What do you propose?" asked Rose softly, a trace of sadness in her eyes.

"You'll see." He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the kitchen. "Go get dressed while I pick a location."

Rose looked strangely at him but nodded. "Will we be running for our lives?"

The Doctor thought about that. "No, don't think so."

"Okay, are we going out to eat?"

The Doctor thought about that one too and shook his head a few moments later.

"Fine… will we be near briars?"

"Hope not."

"Do I need to wear my Converses?"

There was a pause. Then, "Of course."

"Are we going to the Arctic?"

"Uhh, no."

"Okay, that should do it – thanks." Rose gently slipped her arm behind her boyfriend's neck and just as gently kissed him on the lips. "Cheers," she whispered as he let go of her. Then she darted off as fast as she could go.

The Doctor felt his world spin as he reeled from the kiss she had just given him. How could such a small thing like that make his world implode? He shook his head, all the more startled for the questions she had asked him. Her fingers had gently played with the fine hairs on the back of his neck and it had sent a delicious bolt of electricity through him – this feeling from a human girl? The Doctor let out a deep breath sharply and shook his head again violently to clear it. Wow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose came back into the console room cheerfully - dressed in a pair of jeans and a normal tee shirt - glancing around for her mystery guy. Ah. The Doctor was standing at the console, dressed in his usual attire – except for in his hand, he held a pair of… could it be? Roller skates.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: You like that? Kind of an intro I think.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor Discovers Roller Skating

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Part 2

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose eyed the Doctor with utter incredulity. "You want to _roller skate_?" she asked, disbelief apparent in her tone of voice.

"No."

Rose sighed with relief.

"I want to learn."

The relief was short lived. Rose sighed again. The Doctor and roller skates combined? This could _not _be good.

"And I want you to teach me."

Oh no, he didn't. "Oh no, you don't!" Rose replied instantly, moaning. "I'm not going to teach you a sport that could conceivably kill you!"

"Then I'll have another regeneration – now stop your worrying, woman, and give us a hand, will you?" He gestured to a knob. Rose sighed yet again and did as asked.

"Clockwise or Counter?" she asked. He rolled his head in the way a clock went because he had his sonic screwdriver in his mouth. "I hope that means clockwise." She twisted the knob and they started jerking about.

"Aww, good job – you've just about killed us!" the Doctor whined.

"You rolled your head in the way like a clock – I saw you!"

"That meant _not _clockwise - now shift!" justified the Doctor, grabbing hold of a near by bar. His deepest concern at the moment was that Rose couldn't find something to hold onto when they went down hard – she was clinging to the console.

Rose sighed again (for like, the fourth time) and suddenly twisted the knob the other way. Immediately the jerking stopped.

The Doctor, who had been about to tell her not to touch anything else, promptly shut his mouth.

"No need to thank me," muttered Rose as she dusted her the seat of her pants off and stood straight. The Doctor looked at her for a long minute.

"Thank you," he said finally. Rose rolled her eyes and held out her hand for him to take. With a grin they walked to the doorway together and exited the TARDIS.

Rose blinked back the sunlight as she adjusted to midday. "Where are we Doctor?" They were on a deserted street in a neighbourhood block with no traffic anywhere whatsoever. They couldn't even hear it.

"Apparently we're in a place called Canada," the Doctor teased.

"Oh, jolly good then – I always wanted to visit outside of Britain… but that's not what I meant. Where are we?"

Just then a random kid scooted past them on a bike. "P-Unit!" he shouted at them randomly.

The Doctor and Rose just stared after the random kid for a minute before looking at each other. "Well… that was random," offered the Doctor, at a loss for what else to say.

"I guess it's… P-Unit?" murmured Rose, slightly confused.

"That would make sense," agreed the Doctor sensibly.

"Right – P-Unit it is. Though I am so googling it when we get home."

The Doctor snorted in protest. "Google, shmoogle – "

"Don't you dare start that again," Rose warned.

"Start what again?" asked the Doctor with feign innocence.

"The last time you protested against something – which happened to be MSN Messenger - you said, and I quote… 'Messenger, shmessenger.' We're not going through that argument again – and it doesn't matter that it's with Google this time."

The Doctor was all out of legalistic excuses. Darn! He grabbed Rose's hand and led her to a fork in one of the roads. "So, how do you work these things?"

"Well, first off – you definitely need a helmet and some pads."

"Pads?"

"Yeah, you know – kneepads and elbow pads – that sort of thing." Rose had turned all boss now. She started ticking off things needed with her fingers efficiently and rattled the list off smoothly. The Doctor didn't know how she could remember this stuff.

"I see. So I need some finger gloves, knee brace pads, elbow pads, arm pads, I-shouldn't- wear-my-jacket-but-I-will-anyway-pads… a helmet, did you say?" He frowned at the thought of wearing a pink helmet with little cute kittens on it.

"Yes, a helmet – definitely. Or in your case, maybe a motorcycle helmet…" she mused. "Full protection."

The Doctor glanced over at her, slightly annoyed. "No thanks – I'm good with a normal helmet. You mean a bike helmet, right?"

"Yep." Rose giggled as the image of the Doctor wearing a pink helmet with cute little kittens on it popped into her head.

The Doctor sighed and strode back into the TARDIS. He came out five minutes later fully dressed in kneepads, elbow pads, wrist pads, and everything-else-you-name pads. Rose giggled at the absurd way he was dressed from head to toe. His glasses were on as well, and they peeked out at an odd angle underneath the helmet he had discovered tucked away goodness knows where. It was bright yellow with bananas along the rim – perfect for a five year old, and perfect for this Time Lord.

"Remember that man that we ran into at the computer lab last week who was talking to his banana?"

How could she forget? The man had rudely interrupted their almost-snog by shouting in their faces, "You're distracting my banana!" Said banana had been dressed up with its own little goatee and sunglasses.

"I remember."

"I snuck it from him."

"Figures."

The Doctor chuckled and tucked her arm in the crook of his elbow. "Care to begin, teacher?"

Rose sighed and followed him. "If I must."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

How'd you like that? 2 chapters in one night – I'm impressing myself!


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor Discovers Roller Skating

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You guys are great, do you know that?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Part 3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Before either of them could move another step, Rose's mobile went off. "Hold on, Doctor," Rose told the Doctor absently upon reading the caller. She answered the phone and walked away from him.

The Doctor looked stunned. Rose actually walked away from him talking into her cell phone! Usually she would just stay there and chat for a bit. Now she looked urgent, and the fact that she actually walked away and told him to hold on meant it was very personal or very important.

From the way she laughed, he would say both. He fought back the slight tinge of jealously he felt. This was unreasonable! Why should he be jealous? He wildly and briefly thought of the idea of Rose dating someone else behind his back but cringed and dismissed the thought before it filtered into sanity. He must be going insane! One, Rose loved him – it just _wasn't_ in Rose to do something like that. Two, she was with him twenty-four seven! How was she supposed to get another boyfriend? The Doctor frowned intently as he wondered who might be calling.

He was thinking so intensely that he didn't hear nor see Rose approach, though he was looking straight at her. "Doctor?" she asked with growing concern, approaching cautiously.

He snapped out of his preposterous daydream and smiled at her. "Heya, Rose. Who was that?"

"Mum."

The Doctor frowned, but felt immediate relief. In fact, he laughed, slightly on the hysterical side. "_Jackie_?"

"Yeah." Rose was slightly confused as to why the Doctor was acting the way he was acting, and the Doctor couldn't blame her one iota.

"What'd she want?" Jackie? Calling? It was unheard of.

"Wanted us to come over for a cuppa."

"I hope you said no."

"Doctor…" Rose sighed.

"You said yes." His voice was weary and slightly accusing.

"After we're done here, though. I told her we were taking a little break from earth – she thinks we're battling giant spinning balls of matter gone bad in space suits."

The Doctor looked at Rose. "Did you suggest that?" he asked, surprised.

"Nope. She thought of the idea _all by herself_," Rose replied, emphasizing that last part. The Doctor gave a breath of relief. Rose would have thought of something a lot more impressive than giant spinning balls of matter gone bad in space suits.

"Right, shall we get started?"

"Sure. Where do you want to start?"

The Doctor pointed to a massive hill. "Up there." Rose sighed, but decided that he might as well start somewhere, and if he didn't break his neck in this suicide attempt he could save his next regeneration for a crisis.

"Right, fine, let's go," Rose agreed, warily starting to climb up the road. The Doctor was taken aback by her readiness for a few moments, but dutifully followed, carrying his heavy blades.

"Before you kill yourself," mentioned Rose when they got to the top of the hill, "could you maybe work some more jiggery pokery on my mobile?" she asked. "I want to take pictures and want to be able to put them on e-mail and send them to people – and if you die… well, who's gonna do that then, eh?" She raised an eyebrow, almost pleading.

"My next self - but okay," the Doctor answered, smiling. He held out his hand for the mobile, and Rose gave it to him. He made a few adjustments, then a few other ones before finally handing it back to her. "There you go. All jiggered and pokered up for your jiggering and pokering pleasure."

"Thanks," Rose replied, taking back her phone and beaming up at him. She walked up to where he was crouched, trying to get his blades on. At least he knew how to do that. She leaned down and gently kissed him on the lips. "Be safe," she whispered sweetly.

"Always," he murmured before kissing her back, grinning. Rose unhooked his helmet, took it off and ruffled his hair playfully before clicking it back into place again.

"What was that for?" protested the Doctor, straightening. He sat down to do his other blade.

"In case I don't get to see your adorable, puffy brown hair anymore," Rose teased him.

"You think it's adorable?" the Doctor asked, reaching up to tug and scratch his ear.

"I do."

"Well, I'll try not to die. Don't throw me a funeral," he mentioned, trying to get to his feet.

Rose giggled as she helped him up by letting the Doctor use her shoulder as a post and he smiled over at her, briefly wondering how the idea of her cheating on him had ever gotten into the universe.

He shook his head and realized with horror that he had been thinking like a stupid ape. If Rose had known about this and if he ever called someone a stupid ape again, she would most likely say, 'Takes one to know one'. How humiliating was this situation?? He was furious with himself and felt a sudden overwhelming guilt about thinking such thoughts about Rose in the first place. She wouldn't – _couldn't _– do that to him, so why was he dwelling on it? His conscious wouldn't leave him alone.

"All righty. Off we go then," the Doctor cheerfully said, shaking himself of his thoughts. "What do I do, my lovely flower?"

"It's honestly very simple, but first you need to skate a bit on some steady ground – not the hill. Why not try down this little road for a bit?" Rose pointed to a little curve at the top of the hill – a road that reached a dead end.

"Fine. I'll try that first," said the Doctor resignedly. Rose helped him turn around slowly.

"That should do it. I'll walk beside you holding your arm. Now position yourself like this – " Rose demonstrated carefully, "and spread your legs a bit like so… yeah, you've got it."

She watched as the Doctor followed her example. " You've skated before, Doctor?" she asked.

"Yes, but a while ago."

"Just like skatin'. Now, you can coast for a bit, and if you want to break, you just tip your blade backward like this – " Rose demonstrated again, "Then you'll stop – a bit suddenly, I'm afraid."

The Doctor tried stopping, and was pleased to see that it worked for him just fine.

"You've got it!" exclaimed Rose cheerfully, beaming.

"Right, so let me try on my own…" With that he took off, not waiting for Rose to attach herself firmly to him. He coasted slowly down the small road and managed to keep his balance on the blades – just barely. He slowed to a shaky stop as Rose ran up to him.

"Fantastic!" Rose snapped a picture of the Doctor grinning from ear to ear – about to fall over. She giggled and offered him her hand, smiling.

He raised an eyebrow. "You'd better not be sending that to your mother."

"Nope, I give you my word. Not to my mother."

She was going to send it to Jack.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shh... don't tell the Doctor he's about to get had!! XD! Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!!


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor Discovers Roller Skating

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Captain Jack Harkness spun around in his swivel chair viciously, agitation and calmness for his job radiating off of him in waves. "Get me that number, Tosh. If he had control over the scanner…" He didn't bother to finish the thought as Toshiko Sato got to work on the other side of the mike. She didn't bother to finish it for him either. He sighed and rubbed his face wearily. Sometimes he really hated the reality of his job. The consequences and penalties of one false move were unfortunately all together too real – and the knowledge of that fact made it worse.

"Owen, I want that MRI scan. I don't care if you have to rip apart the guy's brain – there must be _something_ we can use." His voice over the com was terse, rushed and had the sound of one without caffeine. Whatever Owen Harper's reply was, it wasn't what Jack hoped to hear. His scowl added to the headache as he sipped at a cold soda.

"Self induced," Gwen Cooper declared as she entered his office, setting down a giant cup of coffee for him on his desk. Jack welcomed it with open arms, giving a grateful nod. As he closed his eyes and welcomed the rush of adrenaline pulsing through his veins, Gwen flung a folder in frustration at him and he snatched the folder out of the air with amazing reflexes, not blinking an eyelash. "I don't believe a word of it."

"Doesn't matter," Jack replied abruptly. He tossed the folder right back at her, and Gwen was so taken by surprise she barely caught it in time to keep the papers from slipping out. Jack just went back to nursing his coffee, leaning back to take a moment of a rest out of a day that had never ended for him. The days he could fly a burnt out ambulance into Britain and enlist ten minutes later were long gone, he realized with grim humour. He shook his head in amazement. How he had come from being that to working with capturing aliens in earth and figuring them out still astounded him.

Jack looked up as Gwen coughed, and surprised that she was still there, had nothing more to say to her. "Out," he ordered, but not unkindly. Gwen looked at him blankly at a moment, then stalked out, fuming like usual.

Jack could hear her muttering as she went, "It _wasn't_ self induced… I swear, I checked the records and it wasn't…" He sighed and flipped back in his chair, weariness overtaking him. He didn't want to work for a minute – but he knew it would come as soon as Tosh found the number he had asked her to find. Owen would have an answer for him too.

Suddenly his computer screen went black for a moment, telling him he had received an e-mail. Intrigued, and hoping against hope it was the Doctor or Rose, he clicked on the message. It _was _from Rose.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Not more than five minutes after Gwen Cooper had left Jack Harkness' office; she heard hysterical laughing from it. She stopped in her tracks, confused as to why Jack was laughing. He _never_ laughed. Never ever. Well, maybe once or twice. But never liked this. She ran towards the office, afraid someone had sprayed her boss with laughing gas. She ran into Tosh, Owen and Ianto, who, by the concern on their faces, had obviously come for the same reasons she had. Exchanging concerned glances, they cautiously made their way into his office…

Jack was sitting there as silent as usual, his eyes glowing unusually bright as he talked to someone on his cell phone quietly. Gwen and Owen raised their eyebrows when they noticed this and turned to walk back out of the room. Something was going on. Tosh and Ianto followed slowly, and Ianto glanced around before closing the door behind the gang.

Finally, it was Ianto who broke the silence.

"Is he going mad?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The reason for the laughter however, was precisely because of the picture Rose had sent Jack. It was a picture. It was a picture of the Doctor. It was a picture of the Doctor flailing his arms and grinning like an idiot. It was a picture of the Doctor flailing his arms and grinning like an idiot... as he rolled around on roller skates.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
